Diancie
|-|Diancie= |-|Mega Diancie= Summary Diancie is a Rock/Fairy Mythical Pokémon that was introduced in Gen VI. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Diancie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though referred to as female. Age: Unknown Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Jewel Pokémon, Pokémon, Princess of the Diamond Domain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Telepathy, Immunity to Dragon Type moves, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Bug, Fire, and Dark Types moves, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Mega Evolution, Forcefield Creation | Same as before but with passive Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to Moltres) | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Cancelled Yveltal's Oblivion Wing) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Much faster than normal Pokémon like Charizard) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted and kept up with Yveltal) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Country level+ | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Took hits from Yveltal) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Diancite (Allows Diancie to Mega Evolve), Normal Gem (Diancie's first Normal-type move has its power increased by 30%) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Water, Grass, and Ground Type moves. Especially weak to Steel Type moves. Normal Gem is single use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clear Body: Base Diancie only. Diancie cannot have its stats lowered by the opponent. * Magic Bounce: Mega Diancie only. Any moves that either don't do damage or direct damage such as Taunt or Leech Seed will be reflected back at the opponent. * Diamond Storm: Diancie's signature move. Diancie unleashes a storm of pink diamonds at the opponent. It can hit multiple opponents and has a chance to increase Diancie's defense per opponent hit. * Tackle: Diancie tackles the opponent. * Harden: Diancie hardens its body boosting its defense. * Rock Throw: Diancie throws a rock at the opponent. * Sharpen: Diancie sharpens its body to boost its attack. * Smack Down: Diancie throws a rock which grounds any opponents in the air. * Reflect: Diancie sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies that halves the damage of physically based attacks. * Stealth Rock: Diancie sets up a series of rocks that damage any opponent who enters or reenters the battle. * Guard Split: Diancie averages its defense and special defense with its opponent's using its psychic power. * Ancient Power: Diancie manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Diancie's stats. * Flail: Diancie flails around to attack. The lower its health the higher the damage. * Skill Swap: Using its psychic power Diancie swaps Abilities with the opponent. * Power Gem: Diancie creates gem-like projectiles which it then fires at the opponent. * Trick Room: Diancie creates a bizarre area using its psychic power that makes those who are slow fast and those who are fast slow. * Stone Edge: Diancie creates two rings of small sharp stones around its body and sends them at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Moonblast: Diancie draws power from the moon into a sphere and then fires it at the opponent. It has a chance to lower their special attack. * Light Screen: Diancie sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. * Safeguard: Diancie sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Dazzling Gleam: Diancie emits a powerful beautiful flash of energy that can hit multiple opponents. Key: Diancie | Mega Diance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairies Category:Monsters Category:Princesses Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Genderless Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4